


Some Use

by your_bro_joe



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, gen fic right now but it'll get shippy later, i'm really bad with tags i'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 16:49:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1655567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_bro_joe/pseuds/your_bro_joe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alana, hearing about what happened between Will and Margot, seeks the other woman out to set things straight. Margot, on the other hand, seems less interested in Will and more interested in Dr. Bloom and what tangled relationships she's gotten into herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Use

"What did you do to Will Graham?" Alana asks with purpose, not-quite glaring at the woman sitting across from her, nursing a finger of scotch.

"I used him," Margot replies, her voice a wispy, uninterested thing. She almost shrugs, instead looking at Alana and offering a small smile on her perfectly rounded lips. Alana sets her drink down.

"Will Graham is in a very delicate psychological state, he doesn’t need someone like you taking advantage—"

Margot titters at that, showing her teeth when her smile spreads. “Will Graham made his peace with what happened. And even if he hasn’t, I think he’s the one that got off easier here, wouldn’t you agree?” She leans back, placing her hand over her stomach, and Alana clears her throat, looking away.

"What happened to you was unfortunate," Alana says in a measured voice, "and I’m sorry for that. But Will is—" she trails, not certain herself what Will is anymore. "Will is a friend. And I worry about him."

"A friend?" Margot sighs. "Such a dear friend that you would abuse your connections in the FBI to find me and give me a stern talking-to?" Her tone borders the edge of playful and dangerous. She tilts her head, expression soft as she trails her eyes over the other woman. "A shame. I was hoping you shared my proclivities."

"I’m not sure what you mean by that," Alana lies, taking another sip of her drink to hide her face. Margot licks her lips and smiles.

"I’m sure you do. But… you’re Dr. Lecter’s girlfriend, aren’t you?"

Alana rubs a thumb over the condensation on her glass, watching the droplets wipe away. “I’m not sure about that anymore, either.”

"Trouble in paradise?" Margot asks disinterestedly. "It’s just as well, really. I think he’s more interested in your Will Graham than he ever was in you."

Alana glares again. “You’ve never seen us interact.” There is uncertainty in her voice, however; with all the secrets she’s been learning, she wouldn’t be terribly surprised if the woman had been watching any of them.

"No," Margot says, "but I’ve seen them together. And, as easily as I got Will into bed, I had to wonder if there was somewhere else he wanted to be, badly enough that he didn’t care who he was with." She jerks her head to move her hair away from her eyes. "As for the good doctor, I think the way he clings to every word Will says should be obvious enough. Surprising, from someone who normally plays things so close to the vest. But we all have our secrets, don’t we, Dr. Bloom?"

Alana won’t meet her eyes. She downs the rest of her drink in one quick motion, and sets it back on the coaster that protects the fine mahogany table in the Verger Mansion’s sitting room. She stands, and Margot watches her; mouth somewhere between an amused smile and a wistful frown.

"Thank you for the drink," Alana says briskly, "and for speaking to me. But I need to go now."

"Of course," Margot answers, standing and offering her hand. Alana shakes it with a light grip. "Anytime, Dr. Bloom."

Alana nods, collecting her coat and heading for the foyer. “But,” Margot calls, and Alana stops out of courtesy, though not bothering to hide the annoyance on her face. “If you ever want to talk again, you’re welcome here. With my brother in his condition, I could certainly use the company.”

Alana nods once. “I’ll think about it,” she says, having no such intentions. Margot smiles anyway, even after Alana disappears into the hallway beyond.


End file.
